Her Sun, His Life
by lilcupicake95
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been close ever since edward left. They've always only been friends, but now that Jacobs a Werewolf could things be changing? i suck a summarys my first fanfic so please read ! rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!!!! this is my first fanfic do pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee be nice and review. i know this chapters short but there will be longer ones to come

soooo..... ENJOY!!!! and please review it would be fantastic to get feedback

disclaimer: i do not own twilight or anyyyy characters. stephanie meyer does. :(

I woke up a while after I dozed off with Jacob as my own personal heater. I was cozy and warm and in no intention of getting up just yet.

I was nearly dry and my throat was burning from my near death experience.

Although I felt terrible, sitting here on Jacobs's shabby and old love seat gave me the time I needed to re-think how things have been before now.

Ever since Jacob had become... a werewolf, I have noticed he has been more protective of me.

Always staying by my side, making sure I was okay, I mean today after he towed from the ice cold sea, he seemed as if he was about to faint.

Seeing me not breathing. When I finally got myself back to the controls and I had opened my eyes. I felt his large warm tears splatter onto my forehead.

And he was almost yelling at me for almost taking myself from him forever.

I think he may have imprinted on ... me, but surely he would've told me by now... right? I slowly dosed off back into unconcess, to tired to think anymore.

I awoke to the smell of a cheese omelette being fried up, and also a missing Jacob. I slowly rose from the couch and trudged over towards the kitchen.

I saw Jacob frying the omelettes up and when he turned and saw me he ran over in a flash and pulled me into a air tight bear hug.

"BELLA OH MY GOSH!!!! Are you okay? How do you feel? Are you cold? Do you need a drink? Do....!!!"

I quickly cut him off from his ranting but in a way it sorta made my heart beat fast to know Jacob cared so much for me. No no what was I thinking I loved..... _Him_??

"Jacob I'm fine relax I owe you an apology, no... I owe you much more than that Jake I'm so sorry but you didn't need to risk your life to save me!"

It came out sounding all raspy, my throat was still aching. I still hadn't fully recovered. "Bella I'm a werewolf remember? And you don't sound so go good her drink this and eat this".

He poured me a glass of water which I chugged down immediately and served me three large slices of omelette which I gulped down without hesitation even though it did burn my throat.

"Whoa slow down bells, relax there's plenty where that came from" Jacob chuckled. "Jake wow this tastes amazing! i never new you could cook this well, in fact, i didnt think you could cook at all!"

He chuckled once again and replied..."Yer well its the only, and i mean only meal i truly know how to cook".

I giggled "well it tastes fantastic and... thanks" i couldnt help but giggle once again.

I looked up at him to find him staring deep into my eyes, which were full of love.

I now knew I had to ask him.

i couldnt hold it back any longer I mean I ....love him.

"Jake ... I need to know the truth. Did you or did you not imprint on someone yet, it's just I see the way you look at me, like....you love me, and i-i can't help but to return those feelings"

I can't believe I said what I had,.. But deep down I new it was true that I was somehow over Edward, because Jacob filled the hole that had been once there, he was my sun.

I looked up to see shock written all over his face so I quickly blurted out..."but if you don't share the same fallings i-i get it....you now I just sorta jumped to conclusions..."

I looked down and waited for his reply, one I new would break my heart.. Again. "Bella....."

I hope you enjoyed it!!! please review and give me some constructive critism :D

and yes i know a cliffy (hehehehe) but dont hate me :(

lil_cupicake :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes chapter number 2!!!!!! Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter!!. It's great to get some comments and it helps inspire me to keep writing. Enjoy this chapter :D.**

_I looked down and waited for his reply, one I knew would break my heart... Again. "Bella....."_

"Bella.... I did imprint".

And that's when I broke down a sobbed harder than I thought possible.

Jacob for some reason looked so pained but he imprinted on some lucky non-deserving girl so why would he care....?

"Bella what's wrong why are you crying I imp..." I cut him short"ok Jake... i-i get it you imprinted on someone and i-i-i hope y-you have a great life together. Jake I have to go."

I stuttered between my broken sobs and began to turn away but he stopped me by grabbing hold of my arm and gently pulling me to him. He cupped my face and leaned in towards me.

"Bella are you crazy I imprinted on you and, yes I plan on living a long and great life with you. I love you Bella from the moment I meat you and now it's stronger than ever, please don't cry I would never mean to hurt you Bella I love you."

And with those final words he leaned in closer and gently put his lips to mine. We kissed slowly and sweetly, pouring as much love as possible into it.

And when we broke apart he rested his forehead to mine. "Bella..." he whispered as he leaned in again to kiss me, but before he got a chance to my phone began to ring in my pocket.

I quickly pulled away sighing and rather rudely answered my phone. "What! I mean hello?" woops.

"Bella its Edward he's coming, he's going to the treaty line, he wants to talk to you I know you probably don't want to talk to him but he wants to know if you're dead or not so go!!"

I was stunned. "What Alice is that you ..." I could feel Jake trembling by my side. He growled. I raised a hand to his face and gazed into his eyes. He instantly calmed down.

"Bella I don't have time to explain" "but Alice what..." before I could say anything else she hung up. I grabbed my keys and ran out the front door, pulling Jacob to the car along with me.

I knew I didn't have to explain. He would have heard the whole conversation with his freaky werewolf hearing and all.

"Bella you can't be serious you aren't really going to go and talk to him after he left you."

I didn't really want to see Edward. Part of me still loved him but I was with Jacob now and I had to clear that with Edward.

"Sorry Jake but I have to go. I have to talk to him" I whispered. "Bella...Bella please don't leave me, I need you Bella please."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe he thought I was going to leave him. I turned towards him. He sounded as if he were in agony and when I looked at his face; it was covered in agony too.

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No Jacob I would never leave you I love you and that's what I have to clear with Edward after he sees that I'm alive."

I stretched onto my tiptoes so I could plant my lips onto his. I felt him weave his hands through my hair as I clutched at his neck.

I reluctantly pulled away and gathered Jacobs very large hand into my tiny one mine. "Sorry bells I didn't mean to jump to conclusions". He sheepishly said.

"It's ok Jake I understand but we better get a move on and get this over and done with". I replied. We both jumped into the car.

I let Jacob drive since I didn't exactly no where the treaty line was. As Jacob began to slow down I could see Edward in the distance with his usual messy bronze hair and golden eyes.

He was still devastatingly beautiful as ever. He looked broken, and it did hurt me. I mean I loved Jacob no matter what, but part of me still loved Edward.

As his gaze meet mine, his face lit up. "Bella are you sure you want to do this??" Jacob asked me quit nervously. "Yes Jacob relax I'm hear".

He chuckled and replied "Bells I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you but don't worry... if so much as tries to place one finger on you I will rip his head off" I giggled.

"Jake, don't stress that isn't going to happen". I jumped out of the car and slowly made my way over to where Edward was.

I could feel Jacob right behind me, so close his breath brushed at my neck. When I reached Edward he spoke first...

" Bella I am so sorry please forgive me I never meant to leave you, I was just trying to protect me. I would never have if I new it would hurt you so much. You are my world, my all and when I heard you might be dead..."

he choked on the last part.

It hurt me to see him so broken so I was reluctant as I replied. "Edward its ok I'm here, I'm alive and I love you, but Edward.... I'm with Jacob now. You left me broken and Jacob was the one to pick up the pieces and put me back together. We can't be together anymore Edward I'm so sorry. I still love you though".

I replied rather shakily, as tears began to fall onto my cheeks.

Edward looked so lost and broken and as he moved forward to hug and comfort me, Jacob quickly gathered me into his arms and kissed me before saying.

"Bella its ok, don't cry I'm here don't worry".

He placed a kiss on my forehead as Edward replied "please Bella don't... don't do this. I'm so sorry I hurt you but I'm not going to leave again. Come back to me to the way things were. Please Bella".

I slowly began to whispered "I'm....." but Jacob cut me off. "Don't you get it bloodsucker?? She does not want you!! So back off and leave her alone!"

Edward growled in response...

"No I will not back off. Bella belongs with me, either way she'll come back."

And then Edward turned to face me. "I love you Bella, you'll come back, just wait" And with that he was gone, nowhere to be seen.

Leaving me standing there stunned, and Jacob shaking rather violently.

**Done YAY!!!!!**

**Don't worry more chapters to come :D. keep reviewing and again thanks to those who did.**

**Enjoy the story!! Lilcupicake95 :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here comes the next chapter!!! Thanks people for the reviews and nice comments :D_**

**_Love you all!!!_**

"OHHH I'M GANNA KILL THAT BLOODSUKER, if he thinks he can just take my girl like he owns he, I swear...!!!!!!!"

I quickly cut Jake off from his ranting, seeing how mad and angry he was getting.

He was bright, bright red and shaking very violently. It would be any second before he burst into a giant russet red werewolf.

"Whoa Jake, it's ok calm down..."

then he cut me off.

"No it's not ok what were you thinking leading him on with the "I still love you" bullshit when I was standing right behind you. Honestly Bella, what were you thinking??.... What now you're just ganna go take him back!!!?"

I was shocked and wounded. I couldn't believe what he was saying. His mood just changed in an instance. It hurt so badly.

"Jake..."

"No just forget it Bella!". And with that he ran towards the forest before exploding into a giant wolf. Still stunned, I was able to get my legs working.

I began to run after him, into the forest. "Jake it's not what you think, that's not true Jake! It's not true!"

about fifty feet into the forest, I collapsed into a heap before breaking down and sobbing myself to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to hot strong arms being wrapped around. I opened my eyes, disorientated to my surroundings.

Until I remember what had happened merely a few hours ago. The sun had already set. I look up to see Jacobs brown eyes staring at me with nothing but sadness and regret.

"Jake...?" I murmured.

"Yes Bella it's me I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean what I said I was just so angry I didn't even know what I was saying. Of course you still love him, I understand, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Jake said in one big rush.

"Jake its ok I understand, I'm sorry, can you take home please now."

I whispered. I was still exhausted and just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep.

"Of course Bella but you have nothing to apologize for"

he picked me up and ran to his car what was parked just out front the forest.

He buckled me in before jumping in himself and driving down towards my house. I was about to drift off when Jake announced we were at my house and helped get out of my truck.

When I got inside I saw a note on the table that read:

_**Hey Bella**_

_**Sorry but I'm staying late at work,**_

_**I just got to get some paper work sorted.**_

_**Don't worry about cooking anything, ill just grab some pizza.**_

_**Charlie**_

At least I know had the house to myself, I thought. " Hey Jake, come into my room with me?" I ask blushing.

"Of course Bella"

he answered almost immediately. I smirked. After I was into my P.J'S and had a shower and brushed my teeth I snuggled under the covers and sighed.

Jake was gazing out the window into the pitch black night. He turned to me and spoke.

" I'll be heading off now Bella, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning". He came over to me and kneeled at the side of my bed before pulling me close and giving me a sweet chaste kiss.

He pulled away and slowly mad his way to the door. "Jake!" I abruptly called out. He quickly turned to face me.

"Yes Hun?"

"Could you please stay the night with me Jake, since Charlie won't be back until late?" I whispered embarrassed by my request.

He slowly made his way over before jumping into bed beside me and pulling me close, giving me a sweet soft kiss. "Of course Bella" he answered after pulling away.

I then turned over so my back was to him, and his arms were wrapped securely around my waist. It didn't take me long till I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, with my Jacob by my side.

* * *

I awoke to the sun streaming through the window and a crumpled note lying on my pillow. It read:

_**Sorry Bella**_

_**But Charlie's about to come in so I better be headed home.**_

_**Sleep well, I'll be thinking of you.**_

_**See you in the morning.**_

_**Love Jacob**_

I sighed and gripped the note tighter. I was so lucky.

"Bella..." I heard my name being called from the corner of the room as I went flying of my bed onto the floor.

Edward was by my side in an instant pulling me up into his arms.

" I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you!" he said hurriedly. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine but what do you think you're doing here?!!" "I came to take you back" he said casually. Boy he has got a lot of nerve.

" Did you not understand what I meant when I said I know longer want to be with you Edward? It's me and Jacob now, I love him ok? Now put me down!"

I almost screamed. He set me on my feet before backing off to get a good look at me.

" Yes I did understand that but I do recall you saying you loved me, I thought you were saying what you for the....mutts sake" he sneered between his teeth.

" No Edward I said it because I meant it. Yes I said I love you but not the same way I love Jake. I love you the way I love Charlie, Edward. It's just not the same any more. Please leave"

I slowly said, making sure he got ever word of it.

" I get, I do. You just need some time to adjust to the fact that I'm back. Well I suppose ill just have to wait then".

I was about to object but he was already out the window and flying through the forest.

I cursed under my breath before plonking down on my bed and putting my head into my hands. The next thing I felt was a pair of warm hands pulling at my own to look at my face.

" Bella are you ok?" Jake asked, truly concerned. " Yeah, i just had a run in with Edward"

"damn it!! I thought I smelt bloodsucker. I'm ganna kill him that ****"

I quickly reassured him.

" It's ok Jake, I talked to him. I told him I loved him like I love Charlie, and that I was with you not him. But he doesn't get it, he thinks I still need time to adjust to him being back before I run into his arms again, which I definitely will not."

Jake sighed and mumbled "prick" under his breath. "Anyways Jake lets go do something fun today, I see the weathers look actually warm, very rare for forks"

I teased while gazing out the window.

"True" Jacob chuckled "how about some swimming at the beach, Hun??"

it did sound quite appealing, seeing Jacob topless swimming with me in the water. I giggled "sure Jake sounds perfect".

_**I hope you like this chapter!!**_

_**Anyone got some good ideas for the next chapter??**_

_**I would really appreciate some help.**_

_**And please review, it helps to keep me motivated to keep writing!**_

_**ENJOY!!! :D lilcupicake95**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Misunderstanding!!!! Sorry my laptops been taken away later on**_

_**YAYYYYY!!!!!!!**_

_**So heres the next chapter anddddd thanks for the reviews xoxo**_

"_**How about some swimming at the beach, Hun??"**_

_**It did sound quite appealing, seeing Jacob topless swimming with me in the water. I giggled "sure Jake sounds perfect".**_

"Great!" Jake chuckled, as I jumped up off my bed and went to my dresser, looking for the bikini Alice had bought so many months ago. It was black and tiny, but I at least wanted to look good when I went swimming, and ...... it was the only one I had. After my bathers, towel, sunscreen, and a few snacks were packed, and I had gotten dressed, I jumped into jakes rabbit so he could drive me to his before heading down to the beach. Once we arrived at jakes, he jumped out and ran inside while I waited in the rabbit. He appeared no longer than a minute later with a small back pack, and nothing but bathing shorts, and thongs on. I quickly jumped out of the rabbit and ran to jakes side. "Hey Jake I'm just ganna get into my bathing suit now, will meet you in the truck?"I asked. "Yeah sure" Jake chuckled. I ran inside and headed to the bathroom. It smelt exactly like Jake, that woodsy musky scent that drived me mad. I quickly removed my clothes only to replace them with my black bathing suit. I put on my short, shorts and headed out to see Jake. I jumped in the rabbit and turned to look at Jake, as he was taking off, towards the beach. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head. I felt insecure and looked down to see what he was looking at. That's when I realized he was staring at the fact that I did not have any top on just my bikini and very short shorts. I gave him a playful punch. "Hey, eyes to yourself and watch the road I do want to get there in one piece" Jake just chuckled his famous throaty laugh and turned back at the road. "Sorry bells, can't help it, you look hot!" I blushed a deep, deep red. "Nice to know" I mumbled. He chuckled again and then pulled up the rabbit at the parking lot just outside the beach. I jumped out and grabbed by bag. Jake was at my side in an instant. He wrapped his strong warm arms around me, and pulled me close to him. He kissed me pationetly while he trailed his fingers up and down my back. I pulled away, feeling light headed but Jacob just held me closer, refusing to let go. "Jake, come on, it's not like I'm going to run away. Let's go for a swim." Jake looked away sheepishly. "Sorry Bella, like I said, I just can't help it. And I just want to make sure all the guys at the beach know, who will be checking you out, that your mine!" he growled the last part. I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh Jake, you need to relax, nothing's going to happen, let's go." With that he released me, only to grab my hand and lead the way towards beach. I trailed close behind. The beach wasn't packed, but there were quit the few people arriving. "How about here Jake?" I suggested, laying out a towel. It was nice and a bit secluded from where all the other people were gathering. "This looks great Hun" Jake replied. I lay down ready to sun bath for a bit. The sun was pretty strong though and I knew I was in need for some sun screen. "Hey Jake do you think you could rub some sun screen into my back?" I quietly asked. In a flash he was by my side with the sun screen bottle. "With pleasure!" Jake announced a little bit too eagerly. I couldn't help but giggle. He rubbed the sun screen in with feather light touches. It felt remarkable. I couldn't help but moan when he pulled away. He just chuckled. I worked the sun screen into the rest of my body before disposing of my shorts. "Sorry bells honey but I just can't resist". Jake said guiltily. I didn't know what the heck he was on about until he gathered me into his warm embrace and sprinted towards the ocean. "JAKE! NO WAY, I DONT THINK SO!! PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL....." but I was cut off when I hit the ocean's icy cold water. I felt like I couldn't breathe, it was just so, so cold. And just as I was going under, jakes warm hands grabbed me, pulled me to the surface. When I reached the top I gasped for air, and coughed up some of the water that I had swollen. I would have expected Jake to start laughing. Instead his face was covered with worry. "Sorry bells, I didn't know you were going to go under like that! Or else I wouldn't have thrown you in. I'm so sorry" it sounded so sincere and he looked so sad so I quickly pulled myself to him so I could reassure him. "No Jake its ok, you were just having fun" and then I splashed a heap of water into his face .he looked so shocked. It was fun to get him of guard for a change. "You did not just do that Bells! You are so going to regret that" he picked me up and dunked me in completely before pulling me to the surface. I was about to hit put he put his hands up in surrender and said "nah uh, you started bells" with that I burst into a fit of laughter. It felt so good to just be care free and act how I pleased. Jake joined in and while he was distracted, I ran for the shore. "Race you back Jake!" I called over my shoulder. I was almost at the shore when Jake grabbed me by the waist and carried me bridal style towards our stuff. I couldn't help but giggle. I hadn't stopped when he placed me down onto my towel. I looked up him and my fit of giggles cut off when I saw the adoration in his eyes. He whispered... " I love you Bella..." and then pulled me close and kissed me, softly at first but then it grew stronger out of desperation and need. We pulled back for air, but his eyes never left me. He pulled me close and hugged me to his chest. "I love you too Jake" I whispered, and then we just sat there together, happy to be in each other's embrace. It seemed to have been hours that we stayed like that, not talking. But then Jake suddenly looked up into the distance and sighed. "And here comes the pack" he grumbled. "It's time I should tell them I imprinted. I've kind of been keeping it a secret" he confessed. "Alright, let's tell them" I replied, hugging him closer.

_**Ok enjoy!!!!!!! **___

_**I'm going to need reviews if you want another chapter!!**_

_**I barley get any like I said I need the inspiration to keep righting sooooo REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**_

_**Love lilcupicake95 xox**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter!!!!**

**Here's the next and thanks for the reviews!! Excpicelly from ****goldengirl62**** and ****xxcharlie93xx**

**Who review more than once. Xoxoxoxox**

**Enjoy this chapter!!!**

**and sorry about the last chapter and how it it came out (without any spaces between sentences!!)**

The pack approached me slowly and I did fell a little bit self conscious in a bikini top and sorong.

Jake seemed to notice because he pecked my lips and whispered in my ear so the rest of the pack couldn't hear.

"You look beautiful Bella, don't worry".

At that moment some of the pack approached as. Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry and Quil.

I heard them snicker at jakes comment. That made me blush, a very deep crimson.

"Yo! Jake what's been happen?? Haven't seen ya in ages!! Bella stop stealing my wolf buddy" Embry exclaimed.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say at that moment.

"Uh i-i-i'm sorry?".

Embry was about to say something but Jake quickly punched him in the gut. Playfully of course.

"Bella you don't need to apologize, besides, you can't keep me away from my imprint Embry!"

Jake announced as he pulled me tighter to him.

" No way!!!" Quil exclaimed. "I new it!, I new it, fifty bucks Paul!" Jared proudly said. "Dammit!!" Paul all but yelled.

Sam was the only one who came up with an appropriate and friendly response...

"Congrats Jake, and of course you to Bella, you're very lucky to have this man right here" Sam said as he patted jakes back.

I blushed furiously and covered my face.

Jake held one finger up to my chin. With it, he pulled my face to his and kissed me passionately.

"Ok ok let's no get all mushy!!" Paul interrupted as he squirted Jake with his water bottle.

"You're gone man!!" Jake yelled as he chased Paul. He somehow managed to scoop up the massive built teenage werewolf, and through him in the water.

Paul swore as he recovered and made it to the surface. Jake jumped in and tackled him into the ocean while the rest of the pack joined in.

I was glad to watch from a distance.

As they were splashing about and wrestling in the water, Jared's head snapped up and meet my gaze.

He then ran towards me. All I could think was oh no. "Um hi Jared, why don't you head back to the pack?" is said nervously. "I don't think so Bella"

Jared chuckled. He scooped me up and ran at top speed towards the ocean. But his time I was prepared.

So as I was thrown in, I swam to the top without hesitation to seek out Jared.

Payback time. But he was quick. He grabbed me round the waist and dunked me in again. When I resurfaced he still hadn't let go of me.

Jake came over to us at that moment. Jealousy leaked into his features. "Hey get your hands off my girl!!" he exclaimed.

Shaking just a tad. Jared immediately let go and put his hands up in surrender as I swam over to Jake.

"Relax Jake we were just playing" he calmed down but not completely.

I couldn't help but giggle. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you're just extremely adorable when you're jealous". I confessed. He pulled me close and kissed me.

Softly and sweetly. He pulled away and I nuzzled into his neck.

"Awww aren't you two just adorable! GET A ROOM!!" Jared yelled.

Jake let me go, sadly, and tackled Jared onto the ocean floor. I found that as my chance to escape. I was freezing.

I ran out and wrapped my towel around me to try and keep me warm. It didn't work. I still shock rather violently. My teeth began to chatter. Loudly.

Jake must have heard with his freaky werewolf hearing. He was out of the water and by my side in an instant.

He pulled me close to keep me warm. "Sorry baby girl, come on lets head back to my place you're freezing".

All I could was nod. "Hey! See ya guys, we're ganna start heading back now. Talk to you all later!" Jake called over to the pack.

He then picked up mine and his backpack, and pulled me up, by my hand. He weaved his fingers through mine and pulled me close.

We then walked back to his rabbit. Once we arrived at his place, I changed into some warm sweat pants and a jumper.

Jake had already changed and was in his room waiting for me. I went over to him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking heartbreakingly handsome.

I sat on his lap and cuddled into his chest. He pulled me close. " I hope you enjoyed yourself today bells, I've never seen you so happy and, sorry about the pack"

Jake told me between kisses. " Yeah it was great. Don't worry about the pack, there fun and yeah I do feel so much happier. Now that I'm with you"

I announced and raised my lips to his once again. We kissed for what seemed like hours before I pulled away, gasping for air. I then yawned.

" You're tired bells, let's get you home". But I didn't want to budge. I was happy and content in jakes arms, with his scent enveloping me.

I laid down on his bed and pulled him with me. " I don't want to leave just yet Jake. Stay with me"

and with that he pulled me close to him and I fell into a deep blissful sleep. When I woke, I was in my bed but with Jake nowhere to be seen. I checked the time.

8:30 the clock read. Time to get up I thought. I jumped up and got changed. My phone then buzzed. I went over to my dresser and checked my messages from on my phone.

There were two. Strange! I barley even got one. The first was from Jake he had sent...

_**Sorry baby but the pack had to call a meeting.**_

_**I'll be back and meet you at around.... 12:00**_

_**Again sorry. I miss you.**_

_**Love Jake. **_

He always seemed to know how to get my heart jumping. The second message was from Alice. I hesitated as I read it.

_**Bella, I miss you sooooo sooooo much!!!**_

_**You're my bestie and I dint even get to spend time with you**_

_**Who cares about Edward!! I'm glad you found the right man sooooo...**_

_**COME OVER NOW OR WILL DRAG YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!!!!!!**_

I sighed. I missed Alice heaps too and I new it was a matter of time before she was here, dragging me to her place, just like she had said.

I chuckled, ran down stairs, threw on my jacket, grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I jumped into my truck and drove to the Cullen's. I couldn't wait to see Alice and Esme and Emmet and the rest of them. Even Rosalie!

I just didn't want to see Edward.

**I hope you liked this chapter!!!**

**Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee because I update everyday and barley get anyyyyyy reviews **

**This makes me very saddd!!**

**Love lilcupicake95 xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**_hi guys!!_**

**_i know i took awhile to update but i was waiting for more reviews_**

**_thanks for them!!_**

As I was about to take off, I grabbed my phone and hit 1.

Jacob answered instantly.

"Hello Hun, are you ok?" I wasn't quit sure how to answer.

"Yeah ummmm well Alice.....Cullen messaged me and she wants me to visit"

I said nervously.

Jake growled from the other end of the phone. "I don't think so Bella! You are not going anywhere!"

now I was just mad.

"No Jake! You can't just control my life like that Alice is my best friend, and I need her"

Jake got even madder. "Yeah? Then fine! Go run off to your bloodsuckers, but just so you know I can't protect you now! You're on their end of the treaty".

And then the tears began to fall. I tried to hold back the sobs but one slipped out. I couldn't help it. I hated fighting with Jake. He must have heard because he then said....

" Bella I'm sorry, I was just mad. I was just trying to protect you". I wasn't ready to forgive him though.

"Not now Jake"

I heard him start to protest but I hung up. One more tear fell as I made my way to Alice.

* * *

As i drove up there long and tiring drive way, I remembered all the times I had travelled up it to visit Edward.

That was history and no longer the case.

As I arrived I felt cold hands grab me from the truck and hug me with so much force and effort, I was about to break, and I knew it was not Alice.

"Bella, my sweet Bella, I knew you would come back to me"

his velvet voice that now just irritated me said.

He leaned in to kiss me.

"No Edward, I came here for your family, not you. I told you I'm with Jake now. Just leave me alone. You can't win me back. You will never be able to win me back. When will you understand that!"

he most have finally got the message because dry sobs racked through him as he pulled away from what was going to be a kiss and he disappeared.

I felt awful, but it was for the best. I began to walk but was snatched up into another hug. Instantly I knew who it was. Emmet.

"Hey lil sis! What took you so long to visit? I've missed you!" I felt bad for leaving them hanging. "Don't, it's ok, we understand the circumstances"

jasper said as he surprising grabbed me from Emmet's grasp and gave me small squeeze and calmed me down.

"Thanks jasper" i said as he released me.

Alice then tackled me.

"Bella I've missed you so, so, so much!!! I'm so sorry we left I never would have if it weren't for Edward."

She growled the last part.

"Whoa Alice! It's fine. Honest. Let's go inside."

* * *

I had a fantastic time with Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rose, Esme and Carlise.

They treated me like their own. We were able to catch up, talk, muck around, and assure me that Edward would fine and leave me alone.

So as I drove home, I was quit satisfied with today's events.

Except for what happened with Jacob. When I got home I went straight to the phones.

There were no messages. I would call him as soon as I had a shower. But when I went into my room, Jake was already there, gazing out the window.

He turned as I entered my bedroom.

"Bella..."

he said and crushed me into a hug. He kissed me hard on the lips and trailed small kisses all over my face.

"I was so worried they hurt you. I was so stupid. I was just jealous Bella"

I giggled at that. "Jake its ok, we all make mistakes. If you want to make it better, Stay with me tonight"

I replied.

"Of course Bella" he said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Be back soon"

I left his embrace and made my way towards the shower. It relaxed and soothed me. I loved hot water. It was irresistible. Once I was all washed, I realised I forget to get my clothes.

Great.

I wrapped a towel around me that just covered my ass. I was defiantly going to buy some new towels tomorrow.

I self consciously made me way towards my room. I didn't look at jakes face as I entered.

"I a....... forgot my c-clothes" I stuttered. I grabbed some boy shorts a bra, and my sweat pants and old singlet top.

I was about to leave but Jake grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me to him.

"You have no idea how much you're killing me Bella" he whispered in my ear seductively.

"Ummm.... s-sorry?" I asked.

"Please don't be" he then kissed me full on the lips as his hands trailed all over me.

I pulled away and made my way to the door. He just grabbed me and pulled me tighter to his chest.

"Jake, come on I have to get dressed" I complained. "No you don't I think you look fantastic the way you are" I blushed.

"Hahaha very funny. Now let me go!"

he finally released me and I made my way towards the bathroom.

I changed quickly and made my way back. Jake was still standing there.

He opened his arms for me, but I rejected him and made my way to bed. I was exhausted.

followed and wrapped his arms around me. "Okay now tell me everything that happened today".

He said. I new I would start with Edward.

**_i hope you like that chapter_**

**_i wonder what jakes reaction will be??_**

**_i might do a chapter in jakes P.O.V soon!!_**

**_review please!!!!_**


	7. AN!

im so so sorry!

my laptop has officialy been taken away

and i am not getting it back until someday this week

i have the latest chapter on it and as soon as i get it back

i will post it and write the next one. again sorry!!


	8. Chapter 7

**_OMG OMG OMG GUESS WHAT!!_**

**_I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK TODAYYY!!!_**

**_YAY YAY YAY!!_**

so heres the next chapter i promised !!

"yeah it was good, I enjoyed myself"

I knew he would ask me questions, to get more into detail but for the time being I thought it was best to start off positive and not jump to the bits where Edward tried to kiss me.

"Do you want expand from that?" he asked. Here we go I thought.

"Well what would you like to know?" I asked innocently. "

How was Edward?"

crap.

"Um well promise me you won't flip?" he started to shake. "Depends on what the bloodsucker did".

I knew it was best to just get over and done with.

" well when I arrived he grabbed out from the truck and hugged and told me that he knew I would come back to him, right before he tried to kiss me"

Jake was about to explode at any moment now.

I turned over in the bed and looked deep into his eyes. I pecked him on the lips.

"But it's ok Jake because before he could kiss me I told him that I was with you and there was no way I would go back to him, and you know what? He finally understood the message because he got really devastated, began to cry and ran away" Jake had stopped shaking completely and was now looking somewhat happy. He sighed.

"Finally Bells, I'm never going to let you go like he did" as he said that, he placed his silver chain necklace around my neck. "Just to show you I meant every word I said" Jake whispered.

I was ecstatic at that moment. "Thank you so much Jake, I believe you, trust me. I love you" I sighed happily before drifting off to sleep as he whispered I love you in return.

* * *

The next week was strange, awkward and confusing.

I barley ever got to see Jake. He was always away from me and I was beginning to get suspicious I mean, how many pack meetings can you possibly have? I gave up trying to get it out of Jake. He kept insisting it was nothing, just meetings and that he was sorry. So to pass the time without Jake, me and Angela were to spend the day shopping.

We were going to Seattle and somehow Angela could since I wasn't ok. "Alright spill, what's wrong?"

damn it. And I thought I was doing so well at hiding it.

"Just, jakes been really distant, and I dunno if he's........." I couldn't say it. I mean he imprinted on me, he would never cheat.

"So let me get this straight, you think kind, loving, devoting Jacob black, is cheating on you?"

I told Angela everything about me and Jake. Except for the tiny detail of werewolf's and vampires.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Jake would never" I knew I was just being over sensitive.

"See? All better! Now let's go shopping!!!" I couldn't help but laugh at the way she said it and her enthusiasm.

We got out of the car and mad our way down the shops. It was Saturday, and due to the fact it was Christmas holidays, it was packed. We decided to firstly grab an ice cream and eat on a park bench.

I ordered a mango sorbet while Angela order a rainbow ice cream with sprinkles. I looked at her funny. "What? don't you dare go pick on me and my awsum rainbow ice cream and sprinkles!"

she exclaimed.

That cracked me up. She soon joined in. We crossed the main road and sat down on a bench, in front of a small pond. I was gazing around as Angela exclaimed.

"Umm Bella look" she pointed to the pedestrian crossing. I saw Jake walking with Leah Clearwater. They were laughing and Jake was carrying a shopping bag. Once they crossed the road they stopped. Leah pulled on jakes arm. He spun around to face her. She said something. Jake then took a deep breath in and then pulled her hands in to his in a loving way. He said something to her that was long and he showed so much loving emotion on his face. He then leaned down and hugged her for what seemed like forever.

"I knew it" I whispered. I threw the necklace Jake had given me in his direction and began to run. "BELLA!!" I heard my name been called from Angela and Jake.

* * *

The next day was a nightmare. I was a zombie yet again. I wouldn't talk, eat, and sleep. I just cried and cried.

Jake had tried time after time to come through my window. But each time I kept it locked and refused him entrance. He called me time and time again. I just couldn't believe he would do that.

It was now Monday night and I was waiting for my takeaway to arrive. "DING DONG!" I heard the door sound. I miserably trudged over with my wallet in hand, to answer the door.

I opened the door to find Jake standing there. I was about to kick him out when he pushed me in and locked the door. Bad luck Charlie wasn't home.

"Bella talk to me, please at least let me explain" Jacob begged in a broken voice. He looked miserable and heartbroken.

"What do you want me to say Jake? I saw you with her ok now just let it go, it's over" it killed me to say those words but I knew I had to.

I was in tears now and Jake looked as if he would kill himself any minute.

"No Bella its not if you just let me talk to you'll understand" I gave up fighting.

"Bella what you saw was nothing. I love you. Leah was just helping me out. I was so thankful that she was so I hugged. You see?" he said as he cupped my face and wiped away at the tears escaping my eyes. Now I was mad. I roughly removed his hand from my cheek.

"No Jake I saw the way u looked at her when u held her hands, you looked at her....." I began to choke as I tried to get the next words out "like-like you loved her"

and then I broke down and fell to the floor sobbing and shaking violently. Jake dropped down next to me and clutched me to his chest. I tried to push him off, but he was having none of that. So I gave up, week and defeated.

"Bella please stop crying just listen to me and let me explain!" he begged brokenly with silent tears falling down his cheek.

He pulled me to his feet, still holding me firmly in his embrace so I wouldn't fall to pieces again.

"She was just helping me, again, to recite some words. And I poured all my love into it, and I acted as though she were you so I got all the words out right".

I looked up at him through my tears with confusion written all over my face.

He let go of me and held onto one of my hands while producing a small velvet box from his jacket pocket and kneeling down on one knee. My heart stopped.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. I'll always be there for you, through great times and bad, whatever life may throw at us. Since we have been together my life has been better than I could have imagined in my wildest dreams. I want to grow old together and never live another day without am your sun, as you are my life. Will you marry me?"

**_hahahahahahahaha cliffey!!_**

**_sorry :D_**

**_next chapter will be up tomorrow _**

**_keep the reviews coming pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_**

**_ily to all of those who do review :D_**

**_love lilcupicake95_**

**_P.S next chapter is jakes P.O.V of this chapter!!! YAY!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_heres the next chapter!!!!!! :D :D_**

OMG!! What do I say! I mean he's 18 and I'm well on my to 19.

We're both so young and we have a whole life ahead of us. Wait, what am I saying! Of course I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him as Isabella Marie Black.

As I hesitated to answer, Jacobs face fell and he slowly moved to put the ring back in his pocket. I quickly stopped him and let a massive, loving grin cover my face.

I threw my arms around him and kissed every part of his body visible. His neck, chest, face, head shoulders and all.

"Yes Jake! Of course I will marry you!" I exclaimed.

with that he lifted me from the floor and spun me in circles while kissing me all over.

"I love you so so much" he said over and over again.

"As I love you my fiancé" I replied and giggled at the way it sounded.

He put me to the ground and just hugged me to him. He buried his face in my hair while I nuzzled my face into his chest and breathed in his calming scent.

Then it struck me.

I pulled away and began to shake from how scared I was. How was I to tell Charlie without him killing Jake? Crap, crap, crap! Jacob began to panic at the look on my face.

"Bella what's wrong are you ok? Tell me" he said as he pulled me back into his chest.

"Charlie" I whispered.

"Bella its ok, relax, do you really think I would have asked you to marry me without properly asking your dad first?"

of course! I thought. Relief flooded through me. Jake sensed it.

"See all better" he said as he held me tight to his chest.

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal Edward.

Jacob began to shake and a deep growl rumble from his chest. "What do you want filthy bloodsucker. Has Bella made not made it clear enough that she doesn't want you! Go back to where you came from!" Jacob spat.

The look on Edwards face was heart breaking, I couldn't help myself.

"Edward I'm sorry, don't be upset, I'm not worth the pain you're going through".

"Of course you are Bella, you're my whole world. Without you there's not point in living"

"so what? Are you going to make me chose, because I'm pretty sure I've made it clear that I chose Jake! I'm marrying him after all" I was mad now.

"Of course not Bella, I just came to say I'm sorry for all I've done to make your life miserable and that I accept you've moved on. And Jake... look after her, protect her, and don't you dare ever hurt her"

Jake began to shake uncontrollably. "Don't you dare tell me how I should look after her! I would never ever do anything to hurt Bella unlike what you put her through"

Edward winced in pain as I reached out to him.

Jake pulled me away from him but I just shook him off. I made my way over to Edward, ignoring jakes protests.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as a tear fell from my eye.

"I'll always love you Edward and I forgive you for all you've done" I pulled away and returned to jakes side. He glared at me but when he saw me begin to cry, he clutched my to him and soothed me. Edward took that as he's cue to leave.

He disappeared from my sight as the door swung shut.

* * *

The next week flew by.

Charlie and billy were ecstatic as me and Jacob made it official, which shocked me to no end.

I didn't here nor see from Edward since and me and Jacob were sooooo happy in love.

I had been doing at lot of thinking. Jacob technically lives at my place. We sleep in the same bed, secretly of course and see each other every minute of the day, so I thought it was about time we moved in together. I had done my research and found a small gorgeous beach front house that was located at la push. It had a veranda were you could just lounge and watch the ocean, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms (a personal one for me and Jacob that connected to our bedroom, and another one available for anyone to use) and so much more. Ok it wasn't exactly small, but it wasn't big either. It was perfect for me and Jake to start a family in, which I new sooner or later it would get to that. The only problem was the price. There was no way me and Jake were going to be able to afford it.

It was 3:00 in on a Friday afternoon.

I didn't have work but Jake had a pack meeting and he wouldn't be back till 5:00.

I was bored out of my mind.

I was about to grab a snack when the doorbell sounded.

I trudged over to answer it, curious at who it could possibly be.

I opened the door to reveal a small ecstatic pixie.

Alice.

She pulled me into a back braking hug.

"I've missed you so so much!" she exclaimed after she released me.

I couldn't help but smile. She was my best friend and I had missed her so so much.

"I know I've missed you too Alice how have you been?"

"Fantastic! I have a question to ask you"

here we go I thought. She put on a heartbreaking look and pouted out her bottom lip.

"please, please, please can I plan your wedding!"

she pleaded. No way! Edward must of told her about me and Jake.

"No way Alice, nuh-huh. You can beg , cry, and do whatever but there is no way you are planning my wedding. That's for me and Jake to make perfect!" I said.

She grinned. Crap! There's more.

"yeah I knew you were going to say that so I'm going to by that gorgeous beach front house you've dyeing for, no ifs or buts"

she said casually as she made her way to the lounge room and plonked herself on my couch.

"Yeah you can dream on! As if I would let you blow all that money on me. Nuh-huh"

I should have known that she had been having visions of me.

"It will break Edwards's heart even more if you don't let us. He wanted it to be like an early wedding gift and yet another apology for all Edwards done to you, besides you know we have plenty of money"

I sighed. I just couldn't let them do that.

"Tell him I'm sorry, but Alice, I just cannot accept"

she sighed and threw a small box at me before standing up gracefully.

"Yeah I knew you were going to say that to soo.." she gestured to the box.

My mouth dropped as I opened it to reveal a set of brand new house keys.

"Enjoy!" she smiled and disappeared from my sight.

I just stood there for what seemed like hours with my mouth hanging before a grin plastered its self on my face and then a frown.

I ran over to the phone and dialled Edwards's number.

"Hello?" Edwards's velvet voice answered.

"Hi Edward, why on earth would you do that!" I almost screamed into the phone.

He sighed " because I owe you it and I love you so much please just don't argue with me further. There's nothing you can do now so for me and my family, take it and be happy"

"no Edward I cant, I wont..."

"Please Bella I'm begging you!" he cut me off.

I sighed, knowing that there was nothing more I could do. So for him and his family's sake, I knew I should just except it.

"Ok Edward, I don't know how I'm going to repay you but I'll find a way" I said

"just be happy, and let me visit that's all you need to do. I have to go Bella, I'll see you around" he replied

"Bye Edward" I mumbled as I heard the dial tone.

It was almost five. Wow how time passed. I knew now it was time to tell Jake.

I grabbed the house keys and placed them back in the original box they were in.

**_i hope you enjoyed that chapter!_**

**_sorry for the delay i was just hopeing for some more reviews :(_**

**_to all thoughs who have reviewed thank you so much you dont know how much it means to me to hear how much you're enjoying my story_**

**_love you's all xoxoxo lil_cupicake95_**

**_REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE :D_**


	10. just a taste

_**sad news everyone!**_

_**im going away for a while and wont be back until the 21st!!**_

_**which means my story wont be updated untill the 21st :(**_

_**sorry guys but i didnt want to leave without updating so heres a little taste. **_

_**enjoy!!!**_

I was sitting in the kitchen staring at the small glittery blue box in my hand, when I finally heard the rattling of house keys as Jacob unlocked the door and came in.

I let him have the spare key.

"Bella?" he called as he made his way through to the living room.

"In here Jake!" I replied.

He made his way into the kitchen and his face light up as he saw me.

He wound his arms around my waste and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm good, really good actually" I answered. He looked at the small blue box and then back at me.

"What's that?" he asked as he reached for it. He picked up the box and started to open the lid.

He pulled it off completely and stared at the house keys before turning to glance at me.

_**ohhhhhhhhhh what will happen next???? **_

_**i wonderr**_

_**hehehehehehe find out on the 21st**_

_**(when i get back)**_

_**ganna miss ya's xoxoxox**_

_**lilcupicake95**_

_**remember to review!!**_

_**they make my day :D:D**_

_**xox**_


	11. Chapter 9

**_im back!!!!!!!!!!!! :D_**

**_enjoy and thanks for the reviews, they make my day but.... some more would be nice :D _**

**_again... ENJOY!!_**

I was sitting in the kitchen staring at the small glittery blue box in my hand, when I finally heard the rattling of house keys as Jacob unlocked the door and came in. I let him have the spare key.

"Bella?" he called as he made his way through to the living room.

"In here Jake!" I replied.

He made his way into the kitchen and his face light up as he saw me. He wound his arms around my waste and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm good, really good actually" I answered. He looked at the small blue box and then back at me.

"What's that?" he asked as he reached for it.

He picked up the box and started to open the lid. He pulled it off completely and stared at the house keys before turning to glance at me.

"Bella are these house keys?" I gulped. It was time to explain everything.

"Yeah they are. And for us." His head snapped up from examining the 4keys, hanging from the key chain.

"What?! How?! What?!" he exclaimed, clearly overwhelmed and confused.

"So Alice came by today. To congratulate us on the wedding and all. She gave me the keys and then ran for it. Please don't get mad, I mean, honestly! what was I suppose to do? And then I called Edward since Alice said it was from him and he said just to take it. It was for all he has done to me and also and early wedding present. He said it was bought and paid for and there was nothing I could to about it except just take the house for him and his families sake" by the time I was finished Jacob was shaking and his face was bright, bright red.

He threw the box onto the counter then faced me. Crap! I didn't think he was going to take it the way he did!

"Give them the keys back! I don't want them. I'm not going to live in a house that I know those filthy bloodsuckers bought!" he growled at me while glaring.

My vision began to blur as tears filled my eyes.

"Jake please don't be mad at me" I murmured. His eyes softened and he reached for me.

"Bella I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He caressed my face as I leaned in to his chest.

"Jake there not going to let us give it up!"

"Don't worry, kept for now, we'll move in soon" I was stunned.

I pulled back and looked up at him. "What! I-i-i..." i stuttered lost for words before he stopped with a finger to my lips.

"I have a way to make this work" he smiled at me. "Now let's go see our home!" he exclaimed. I loved the way it sounded. Our home. Just me and Jake. Waking up every morning side by side. Not stressing that Charlie will find us and shoot Jake. I smiled, forgetting about jakes scheme and just being happy.

"Sure Jake, let's go" i grabbed the keys from the box and then the truck keys. I already knew where it was and all. I was so in love with it, i couldn't help but to drive down and see it.

"Have you already seen it?" Jake said as we jumped into the truck. Me in the drivers set.

"Well, i was originally looking for a house for you and me, and i sort of fell in love with this one. I knew i could never afford it. You and i, so that's why Alice bought it" Jake looked stunned.

"You were looking for a house for me and you" i blushed deep red and stared at the road. Refusing to look at him. The rest of the trip to la push was silent and awkward.

Neither one of us dared to speak. When we arrived at our dream home, Jake didn't bother look at the house yet, instead he opened my door pulled me out and kissed me pationatly.

"That is the sweetest thing to do Bella. For us. You're amazing!" he said as he held me to him. I smiled.

"We can do plenty of cuddling later. Let's see the house!" i squealed. He chuckled, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the direction of the door.

Before we entered, he looked over the view of the house and street. It was perfect. The street was small and beautiful with houses adorned with bright flowers and lush trees.

Our house was no exception. It had a white fence going along the front with a path made of pebbles running through the loquacious green grass and small multi coloured rose hedges on either side of the path. There was a two car drive way to the right of the house. The house was white and two stories with large windows on both the first and second floor. Ivy vines clung the white walls, covering some sides of the house. It was just perfect. I glanced over at Jake to see if he liked.

He once again looked stunned.

"I have to say Bella, This is amazing! You pick them well" he chuckled. I blushed.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it" i grabbed the house keys from my pocket and carefully picked up the front door one.

I slide the key into place in the lock before grabbing jakes hand and placing it on top of mine.

"Open it with me?" i murmured as i glanced up at him. He bent down and kissed me on the lips.

"Of course" he murmured. Then slowly we twisted the keys, then the door knob and pushed it open. I gasped. It was so much better looking at it right here and now, then just images from the computer. Even though it was empty, it was still amazing.

A long corridor ran along the centre before splitting off in two directions. At the end of the corridor were it split, a grand staircases stood the curved its way up stairs. The first room the branched off the corridor at the front of the hall way was a lounge room. It was beautiful with an open fire and large window that had light streaming in from it. Me and Jake just held hands and wondered in to our new home. At the end of the hall way where it branched off. It led to a gorgeous kitchen and dining room. I was surprised to find a dining table with five chairs. Alice! I thought as we exited and made our way up the stairs. We first went to our room. It was massive with a gorgeous double bed sitting in the centre of the room. I went over to the balcony that's connected to the bedroom and glanced over at the view. It was just stunning our back yard (picture on profile). There was a massive pool palm trees and all.

Tears trickled down my face. Jake came behind and cuddled into me.

"It is amazing Bella. This is our home"

i just smiled and tried to take in all of it, in my life.

* * *

We were now sitting in our lounge room. Watching TV with Charlie. After we tore ourselves away from the beautiful view of the house. We explored the other bedrooms, bathrooms, entertainment room backyard etc. I didn't actually realise how big it was. But that's where our family would grow and stay.

But now as we were sitting down on the couch, i knew it was time to tell Charlie.

I sat up from where i was snuggled next to Jake and made my way to the T.V. Charlie was about to protest until he saw the look on my face that said "we have something to tell you".

I sat back next to Jake who hadn't said a thing yet. He knew what was going on.

"What's going on Bella" Charlie asked truly worried.

"Dad, since me and Jake are getting married and all i thought it might be time that we –we ummm..."

Charlie cut me off "moved in together?" i looked up at him stunned.

"How did you know?" "I sort of figured it out. It was time you two settled down together in a house. You weren't going to live with forever bells, i knew this day would come"

i was shocked.

"And you're ok with all of this?" Jacob asked just as stunned as me.

Of course! Why wouldn't i be? You two are getting married after all!" Charlie exclaimed. I jumped up and hugged Charlie.

"Thank you so much dad! I love you! I'm going to miss you so much" i said as tears fell. "Going to miss you too bells"

_**Ok so basically Jacob's scheme is to repay the Cullen's with his own money. Little bit by little bit: D.**_

_**I hope you liked it reviews please: D**_


	12. Chapter 10

It's been 3 months since I talked to Charlie and told him that I was moving out.

And now I'm sorting through box after box and putting everything where it belongs in me and jakes new home.

I'm only half way through, but its lucky Alice was so generous as to put in some new furniture.

I was sorting through all the kitchen appliances and just about to fall asleep too.

I felt Jake grab me as he began to carry me bridal style towards the master bedroom.

"Jake .... Put me down" I slurred, exhausted.

"No, you're about to collapse, you're too tired, just stop kicking" by now I was kicking and pushing, overreacting due to the fact I was so tired.

"Alright, alright relax!" Jake said as he put me on my feet.

We were half way through the stair case. I began to trudge tiredly up the stairs.

So because I was absolutely exhausted and incredibly clumsy, my foot collected on the edge of the steps causing me to fall back.

I would have gone tumbling down the steps if Jake hadn't of caught me just in time. "Ok that's it, let's go" Jake said as he grabbed me once again and carried me to bed.

By the time I was put to bed, I was already asleep in jakes arms. I awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee.

I stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen where Jake was skilfully cooking breakfast in our new kitchen.

"Good morning Jake" I said as I hugged him from behind.

"Morning babe" he said as he turned and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

He turned back around and began to serve up the eggs and bacon.

He placed them on the bench next to two mugs of coffee. "Smells good!" I exclaimed as I looked over the perfectly cooked meal in front of.

It was a miracle coming from Jake.

"Then dig in!" he said. I giggled and he chuckled. I took my first bite of the bacon, and wow did it taste good.

"Wow Jake this is amazing!" I said as I really began to dig in. He chuckled

"Glad you like it" we sat there for a moment, eating in a comfortable silence until he broke it.

"So Bella the whole gang are going to help us celebrate tonight for the new house, down at a club" Jake said in a rush.

I stopped mid chewed and glared at him.

"You know I hate partying Jake, please, please, please don't make me go!" I begged with big puppy dog eyes.

"Awww bells, don't do that to me, it's not up to me besides Emily and Leah will be hear any minute now, they're taking you shopping for tonight and then you will be going to Leah's to get ready".

Me, Leah and Emily had become extremely close in the last few weeks. I gave up with a huff and went upstairs to change.

"Thanks bells love you!" I heard Jake call up the stairs.

"Love you too" I grumbled back.

**_2 hours later ***********************************************************_**

It's been two hole hours of hell. Leah and Emily have been dragging me around the shops, from store to store without success of me finding anything.

They of course already had their drop dead gorgeous and sexy dresses, shoes and all for tonight. I was about to give up when I found it Hanging in the store!

I sprinted to it which left Leah and Emily chasing after. "What is it Bella?" they both asked. I just grabbed the dress of the hook and held it to me.

"This is the one!" I said excitedly.

"Try it on!" they all but screamed. I ran into the change rooms and slipped it on.

It hugged my body showing off my curves which I didn't know I even had, and not to mention show some cleavage!

It was red cute and short and incredibly sexy (pic in profile). I was shocked I even chose it. But I wanted to look good for Jake. I stepped out of the change room shyly.

"OMG Bella you look so sexy!" Emily exclaimed. I began to blush furiously.

"Hang on a sec!" Leah said and raced towards the front of the store. Me and Emily just looked at each other confused. She returned with a pair of sexy Black Death traps.

"No way am I wearing those!" I shouted.

"Relax Bella, just try them on they'll look good I promise besides what do you think Jake will think when he see's you in this?"

Leah said. I blushed and grabbed the shoes from her hands.

"Fine!" I said and slipped them on carefully. I turned and look in the mirror and I had to admit I looked beautiful.

"Oh my god Bella! You look incredible! We are so buying those!" Leah and Emily squealed. I laughed and headed back into the change rooms to change.

**_3 hour later************************************************************_**

I was now at Leah's house trying to master walking in heels. I had been going at it for two hours and I was shocked to say I had almost mastered it.

"Okay ladies I think I've got it!" I exclaimed happily as I turned to look at Emily.

"Finally! Now let's get you ready!" Leah said as she emerged from the bathroom looking just as stunning as Emily and ready to go.

They had both gotten ready as I wobbled around the room in my shoes. After having a relaxing shower, they pushed me into the closet where I changed in to my dress and accessories that I had also bought.

I then slipped my heals back on and walked out, back into the bedroom. Leah then sat me on a chair and began to curl my dark long hair into ringlets that hung down my back. She put some serum thingy into my hair first to make it extra shiny. Emily mean while was doing my makeup. She applied some eyeliner, mascara, a hint of eye shadow, a little bit of foundation and some lip gloss.

Once they were done having there fun, I walked almost gracefully over to the full length mirror to inspect myself. I was more than shocked. No more plain Bella, I looked stunning. My red dress hugged my body and ended about mid thigh, my multiple chain necklace complemented my dress perfectly along with my two finger rose ring. And my heals made my legs look endlessly long. And to top it all off, I held a black ruffled clutch in my hand. My face had light makeup with a pair of pink pouty lips. My hair was so shiny and hung loosely down my back in perfect ringlets. I looked amazing.

"OMG Bella! Jake is going to be speech less you look amazing!" I blushed a shade as red as my dress.

The door bell suddenly rang which meant the boys were here. "Yay!" Emily said as she rushed down the stairs to answer the door.

"Coming Bella?" Leah asked.

"Yeah just give me a sec" I said.

"Alright" Leah replied as she made her way down stairs.

I turned to look myself over in the mirror. Once I was sure I looked good enough, I turned and sprayed some of Leah's perfume. Marc Jacobs's daisy. I knew she wouldn't mind.

I then made my way down the stairs carefully, slowly and steady. I then made my way into the lounge room where I could hear them chattering nosily.

I entered to find Leah, Emily, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Jake talking. Seth couldn't make since he was underage for the club.

As I entered they all turned and said hello. All except for Jake who stood there with his eyes bugging out of his head and his mouth hanging open.

I blushed and made my over to him. His mouth was still hanging open so I reached out and shut it for him before circling my arms around his neck.

"Wow Bella! You look absolutely so, so beautiful!" he exclaimed as he kissed me full on the lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I replied. Truth was he looked just as stunning as me. He had on a pair of jeans with black shirt that exposed every one of his muscles.

I couldn't stop staring at him myself. He chuckled and brought my face back to his to kiss me again.

"Alright people, let's go!" Leah announced.

Jake pulled me up from his lap and we walked towards his rabbit.

"I don't think I'm going to be able let go of you at all tonight" he said as he kissed me tenderly.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because if I do, you'll have every other man in the club all over you"

"For sure" I said sarcastically as I pulled away from Jake and jumped in his rabbit.

He made his way around to the other side and jumped in before turning to me.

"I'm not joking. You look.............so sexy" he said. I blushed once again and looked away.

"Just keep your eyes on the road" I said as we made our way to the club.


	13. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUST READ BELOW!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**_OK so i got three reviews for the last chapter which absolutely disappointed me. I'm suppose to be doing homework right now but i decide to update instead._**

**_so if i get alot more reviews for this chapter i may continue but without the extra support from all you readers, its not easy to continue._**

**_i don't want to stop this story but for all other authors reading this would know how much it means to them when they get reviews_**

**_so its not that hard to do, press that review button and type in your comments chapter is really short and not as good because i didn't have enough_**

**_encouragement to continue. not many reviews makes me think my story so sucks so yeah heres the next chapter :_**

* * *

We arrived at the club about 20 minutes after we left Leah's house.

We parked about a block down, seeing as it was absolutely packed.

jumped out of the car and ran to my side so he could get the door for me. I step out and did a small courtesy.

"Why thank you kind sir" i said giggling. "You're welcome, my lady" Jacob replied, playing along with a smirk on his face.

The rest of the pack arrived and we made our way down to the club looking like a bunch of supermodels, well the girls were, the boys looked like hunks.

Once we arrived, the security guard immediately pulled the red rope back, allowing us entrance.

"Thanks" Leah purred. Once in the club i made my way to the bar to order a drink for me and Jake.

"Hey there sweetheart, haven't I seen you some place before?" a disgusting man purred seductively while flashing a gruesome smile.

"Yes, and that's why I don't go there anymore" i snapped sharply while turning away from him and making my way back to where Jake was.

To my disgust the man grabbed my arm roughly and turned him so i was looking at him.

"hey, no need to be rude, sugar" he replied. Before anything else could happen Jake grabbed my arm from his grasp and pulled me towards him while punching the man square in the face.

There was a disgusting crunching sound and blood squirted out from his nose.

He fell to the ground and clutched his nose with his hands. "what the fuck!" the man screeched as got to his feet and staggered forward.

Then he got a good look at Jake and staggered back clearly afraid. "if i ever see you touch my girlfriend again, i swear on my life that you will be dead!"

Jake growled. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled towards pack. We were meet half way by Jared and Paul who looked deadly.

"you alright Bella?" they asked worriedly. It was cute to them so protective.

"yeah its OK now" i said as i turned to embrace Jake.

"Jesus Bella, i really am not going to be able to let go of you tonight" he sighed.

"good, i don't want you to" i said as i pulled him to the dance floor.

"lets not worry about it now. Lets just dance!" i said excitedly. I had learnt a thing or two at dancing thanks to Leah.

We moved to the dance floor were i began to grind into a surprised Jake. "Come on Jake let lose!" i said as i turned and grinded into him again.

He slowly started to respond, and we moved together in time with the beat.

We were enjoying ourselves when a pair of drunk girls made there way to the floor carrying drinks in there hand.

"yeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" one of them yelled as they began to dance, but they were so drunk that one girl tripped and smacked into me while splashing her drink all over herself.

"you bitch! She screeched at me before smashing her martini glass over my head. I fell into unconsciousness immediately.

I awoke to bright lights causing my head to throb.

i new i was in hospital, though i couldn't remember a thing that happened except my birthday at Edwards house where i was attacked by jasper. i guess i hit my head and was knocked out.

The first person i saw was Jacob which was a bit weird.

I imagined it would be Edward.

Jacob looked exhausted and scared to death. When his gaze meet mine tears formed in his eyes and clutched me to him.

"oh my god Bella, your OK!" Jacob sobbed into my shoulder. I tried to soothe him, being my best friend and all it hurt to see him like this.

"Jake, it's OK! Wheres Edward?" i asked. Jacob abruptly pulled back and gazed confused into my eyes.

"Bella, what are you on about?" i sighed knowing he hated Edward and all.

"Jake stop, i know you and Edward have your differences but i love him Jake and you have to accept that. Your my best friend and i love you too but he's my boyfriend"

Jake began to shed alot more tears and clutched his head in his hands. "the amnesia!" he cried as i starred at him completely confused.

**_...................................... if i continue depends on the number of reviews. sorry :( ! _**


	14. Chapter 12

soo im keeping the story :D :D :D

heres the next chapter please review and thanks to all those who made the effort to!!

* * *

It's been a week since I learned I was in hospital with amnesia from a drunken girl smashing me over the head with a martini glass, a week since I learned that Jacob was indeed the love of my life and not Edward. I'm still coming to terms with it all but as you can imagine, it's just shocking for me. I don't remember a thing.

The doctors say that if I redo all the things I have done in the past with Jake, the things that made me fall in love with him and all, there may be a possibility of me regaining my memory.

I look forward to that because even though my heart is with Edward, I don't want hurt Jake any more then I already have.

I just can't deal with it.

One other thing is that I can't talk nor interact with Edward anymore, well for the time being.

I have to fall back in love with Jake, not the other way around.

Its 3:00 in the afternoon and I'm staring at the clock watching every second tick by before the door bangs open and I see Jake walk in with two coffees.

I smile a true smile. I couldn't live without Jake.

"Hey bells, coffee?" he carefully hands one to me.

"Thanks Jake, smell great" I say.

"Well then dig" in he says with hope in his eyes. His and my words strike a nerve but I shake it off.

Jakes hope fades from his eyes. I slowly take a sip from the cup.

I feel the sensation of the hot liquid running down my throat, and warming my insides.

The door bangs open once again, but this time to Carlisle.

"Hey there Bella, how you being feeling today" I smile.

"Good, real good, just a slight throbbing to my head" he smiles and makes his way over to me and Jake.

"Well that good to hear. By the looks and sounds of it, you should be good to go in a few more days.

I beam and look at Jake. He's beaming right back at me. "Oh that great news, thank-you so much!"

Jake almost yells. Carlisle chuckles.

"No need to thank me, thank Bella for healing at an incredible pace!" he praises me. I just smile and look back at Jake.

3 days later ********************************************************

"No I'm fine please just... give me a sec!" I called out in as calm a voice as I could pull off.

I was having a panicky attack.

I was sitting in the bottom of the shower with cold water washing over me, hoping to wash over my panicky.

I was at home. My apparent home that I share with Jake. I just couldn't rap my head around it. I have to move back.

I'm just not ready for this. I still don't remember. I shakily stood and turned off the taps I was shaking violently from the cold water.

I dry myself off and slowly dressed myself. I was still too shaken up to step out of the bathroom. Instead, I sunk to the floor and sobbed, hard long sobs. I let my long waist length hair shield me.

"Bella! belle please let me in" I didn't answer him. I couldn't care less if he walked in on me, because he was my sun, he would calm me down.

The door burst open and I heard his sharp intake of breath through one of my violent sobs.

"Oh Bella!" he chocked. He leaned down and picked me. I cowered into his chest and breathed in his scent. It just didn't help, I needed Edward.

"i-i-i need e-e-edward" I chocked out through my sobs. "No Bella, you can't"

"please Jake, please!" I almost screamed as my body heaved with loss of air.

Before I realised if he had I agreed I was being buckled into the rabbit.

We arrived at Edwards's house 15 minutes later. I had gotten worse.

I was shaking violently now, still heaving from the loss of air, but still chocking on broken sobs.

Jake was frantic with tears streaming down his face. He pulled me to him and raced me inside the house.

"Edward! Edward you need to help me!" he called. Edward was standing before me in a second, his face twisted with pain and heartbreak.

I reached for him and was in his embrace within seconds.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong? It ok I'm here now, what's wrong?"

he asked while rocking me in his arms and wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

I breathed in his scent and immediately the sobs began to calm down.

"She's having a ....panicky attack" Jacob stuttered out. What was I to do now? I could no longer stay with Jake.

But I wasn't about to break his heart.

* * *

so i hoped you enjoyed that remember to review please!!


End file.
